


Wedding

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday, M/M, gomen archie, its sad at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had it just been a dream or had his dreams become a reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assortedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/gifts).



White floral designs, black bow ties, and two blushing people. One was trying to cover his face with a bouquet and the other was staring the side, his pointer finger scratching his cheek. Besides them, friends were all teasing them; some making kissing faces wanting the couple to kiss.  
Said couple was ignoring most of them as they took pictures,although the photographer(Totsuka) couldn't get them to look to the camera so he stuck to the next best thing: taking photos when they would would secretly glance at each other only to blush even darker. Totsuka sighed, he loved his friends but this was getting ridiculous.  
"Oi! Misaki-chan, Fushimi-kun, at least properly look at each other." The couple did and Totsuka managed one decent photo of both of them looking at each other lovingly before they noticed everyone's stares.

* * *

 

He was at the alter, palms clammy with sweat. He tugged at the collar of shirt, he didnt like it but it was a special occasion. He knew it'd be ok, however nervous he might be; he just hoped that his "bride" wouldn't back out of it. No, hopefully he wouldn't try to run awa- his thoughts were cut off by the sound of a piano starting to play. Misaki turned to look at the back and although his lovely bride was not there yet, he could tell his face was burning red without even having to touch his face. Slowly, he saw Totsuka come out, as one of the bridesmaids, followed by a short Anna. It was a truly odd wedding but it was filled with love. After all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in their positions is when Reisi appeared and he seemed to be struggling to walk. Perhaps it was because of the bride he was leading to the alter, or perhaps because said bride had stepped on his foot; who could tell but the person who was the cause. In his white gown, veil hiding his flaming cheeks, arm wrapped on Reisi's while the other held a simple bouquet. The overall appearance was simply stunning, something out of a fairy tale perhaps? The young couple could not stop blushing and it made the giving of the vows amusing to several of the guests, as both could not stop stammering at every other word. "You may now kiss the. . ." The priest paused trying to find the correct word ". . . Bride." Whoops, hollers, laughter and clapping hands all resounded through the room. With slow, unsteady hands the veil was pushed back and a small chaste kiss was taken.

* * *

 

"Eh? W-what do you mean?" Silence filled a small room. No one spoke as Fushimi stared down at his lover, whose ears were slowly turning red in embarrassment. His loud voice soon filled the room, "J-just like i asked! Will you marry me?!" He was frozen, palms showing a simple ring in a box, face reddening redder by the second. Fushimi himself was speechless and wasn't sure what to say; he hadn't expected this. As everyone's attention was on them, his face slowly turned red and grabbed Misaki by the arm and pulled him up into a kiss before he could protest. One hand slyly got the ring and the other held Misaki by the waist. It was a night no one would really forget: Misaki freaked out because the ring was gone and Fushimi was just embarrassed by his new fiancee. No one would deny that they didn't appear happy about the event, nor did they even show signs of being uncomfortable.

* * *

 

How could it have been that all of these memories were just fake? They didn't feel fake or like an illusion but they were the cause of his distress. Even as a dream, his life was better than it actually was and it would seem that he would have rather stayed in that dream rather than come back to reality. His own reality, how stupid of him to think he'd be able to actually marry Misaki one day or even come close to him again. It hurt, it did but at the same time it'd still bring them somehow closer. He clicked his tongue in annoyance hoping that all the stupid memories he had just spent remembering (could they even be called memories if they hadn't been real in the first place? Whatever, not like it really mattered anymore right?

**Author's Note:**

> laughing bc this is your gift Archie and i couldnt write this as well aswell as i thought i could. still no comp tho, so please forgive my mistakes? Thank.


End file.
